Happily Ever After
by stubbornasamule
Summary: Jace and Clary reunite and live happily ever after. This is just a one shot. CAUTION-MUCH FLUFFINESS AND FEELS ARE AHEAD.


Happily ever after.

Clace one shot. SUPER FLUFFY!

Clary POV

When Jace told me he had to go back home to London with his adoptive family, I was so sad. We tried to make the long distance relationship work but it didn't. So that's why I found a job as an artist in London and got a plane ticket. I packed up all of my things and brought them across the world. I found a small, cozy apartment not far from the Lightwoods house.

A week after my arrival I went to their house after making sure with Isabelle that he was still away on a business trip. He was landing just about now and would be here in an hour. Isabelle and I go up to the room the three of them shared when they were little and it takes me back to a memory when I was 16.

(Flashback)

It was the middle of the night and I was staying over at Isabelle's house. Jace and I were dating then too and I remember being so small and in love with him. We all walked out of the room after being called into the living room about something. Robert had woken everyone up to look at a comet passing by. I remember that I had forgotten my pajamas and Jace let me borrow one of his shirts. It was so soft. It was a dark gray color and smelled just like him-like coffee and books and the cologne he wore. I linked my arm in his and held on. I was so happy and so tired. Thinking back to it, I remember how in love we were and I was just so comforted by him that night. It made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

(End flashback)

I was snapped back into cold, lonely reality when Isabelle said something. "I remember sharing a room with them. It was so odd. Mom wanted us to bond and be close so she moved us all into The big guest room and left our old rooms empty."

"Yeah. Jace was such a neat freak." I say looking at his crisp white bed and small dresser in the farthest corner of the room.

"He still is. Whatever happened to you guys? You were so in love and happy all the time."

"We loved each other so much-I still do-and just knew how much it was hurting the other to be so far."

"You know he asks me about you non stop. He's still completely head over heels in love with you Clary."

I blush at her words and hear the door open downstairs. Izzy and I rush down there and as soon as Jace sees me, he picks me up and spins me around. I hug him so tightly back and bury my face in the strong, soft curve of his neck. He sets me down after a minute and walks me up to his room so we could talk in peace.

"Hey." He says as we sit down on his bed.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great. God I'm so in love with you." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"I am too. Why did we ever breakup?"

"No clue." He says and then tackles me and starts to kiss me. "Clary."

"Jace."

"I love you. Will you be mine again?"

"I was always yours Jonathan."

"And I was always yours Clarissa."

"Shut up." I say and we both laugh.

"You should stay with me tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's a comet passing by again tonight."

"I remember that night. That's my favorite memory."

"That's the night I was sure that I was falling for you."

"I still have that old t shirt of yours."

"Mm.." He laughs a little. "God you're perfect. Can you stay here forever?"

"Not right here but I can stay three blocks from here."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. I got a nice apartment a couple weeks ago."

"Wow. I love you. A lot."

"I love you a lot too."

After our conversation we ate dinner with his family and I slept with him in his bed that night. The next day he walked me home and stayed the night with me. After a few weeks he moved in with me and everything has been perfect. It's a real life happily ever after.

This was based off something that happened with my boyfriend a while ago. I just remembered how much I loved him one night and how my mom woke me up to see an eclipse and my boyfriend was spending the night with my brother. We were laying down in the bed of his truck and he told me he loved me. I remember that moment and wanted to write something similar about it.


End file.
